The present disclosure generally relates to staples or retainers, and particularly relates to staples or retainers and staple or retainer delivery and drill guides.
Some staples are used in place of, or in addition to, sutures to hold biological elements together. For example, staples are commonly used to close openings, incisions, or wounds. Staples are also typically used to attach or couple biological elements together, such as bone segments. Stapling is relatively faster than suturing by hand, and also typically more accurate and consistent. As staples may be more consistent than sutures, they may be less likely to leak blood, air or other biological contents, and allow the ingress of foreign bodies.
Some biological elements may heal or form a single construct quicker and/or more securely when a compressive pressure or force is applied between the biological elements. For example, bone segments may fuse together quicker and more securely when a compressive force is applied and maintained across the junction between the bone segments. Further, when a compressive pressure or force is applied between biological elements, the biological elements may be less painful and more stable during a healing process of the biological elements.
As a result, improved staples that are able to apply a compressive pressure or force between biological elements are needed. Further, corresponding apparatus and systems are needed to quickly and accurately implement such improved staples.